Shattered
by hundan
Summary: It was just something that small, that simple that made that connection between them falter again. Jealousy. Ziva has had enough of their game and Tony's worried what he did wrong. Rated T at the moment but might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok for some reason this came into my head and I needed a bit of angst as my story I am working on New Girl is quite the opposite to angst so I had to get some out for some reason. **

It was just something that small, that simple that made that connection between them falter again. Jealousy.

Over the years that one simple thing had always put a damper on their relationship, sure they weren't actually in a romantic or committed relationship with each other or anything, but when they saw each other happy with another it sure as hell felt like they had that relationship considering just how _much_ it hurt them to watch.

Sure they wanted each other to be happy, who wouldn't want their friend and partner who they spent most of their time with to be happy? It's just watching them happy with someone _else _killed them inside. They didn't speak a word of how they truly felt to each other, they had come close but never had, they were both to stubborn to admit they actually had feelings.

And this time it was Ziva David who fell into the inner emotional strain when she saw him happy with someone else. She was happy at the start of the evening, sure she wasn't ecstatically happy but it was a normal happy, as happy as she could be without _him_ by her side. She was walking down the street in the cool DC air, jacket pulled tight around her body, hot coffee in hand and she was soaking in the free feel the city night had drawn out of her.

She was walking down a considerably quiet street, one that was filled with warm light from the passing restaurants, each filled with people, happy, smiling. She gazed into the passing windows as she walked by, taking in the busy movements in the restaurants. She walked across a street and then gazed at the next restaurant she passed.

It was hard to miss his bright smile, his soft green eyes that held a special sparkle. She suddenly stopped and for some reason she felt utterly cold even though the air was still cool. She watched for a moment lost in the scene before her. He smiled that charming smile of his at the beautiful woman he shared his table with, her hand reached out and touched his softly, something flashed in his eyes that she couldn't place but Ziva knew he was happy.

Ziva pulled her eyes from the scene and walked faster down the street. Why couldn't that be _her_? That's right it's because it would _never_ be her, all these years the steps they took forward together would be small but then they would _always _take a bigger step back. For some reason as soon as she and Tony got to close they would pull back and everything would start again. They would get closer, and then take that step back, then they would get closer, and then take that step back, it was a never ending repeating game that they played. A game that would tug harshly at their hearts.

Sometimes Ziva thought the game was over, when Tony got really close she thought they would just give in, but then he would take the step back. Did he ever think how much it hurt her deep down when he did that to her? Sure they hadn't ever been intimate with each other but their relationship wasn't just about that, just one simple look could mean so much between them.

Ziva was sick of this game, if he was going to be happy with someone else she was going to just throw in the cloth…no towel, throw in the towel and give up, stop this stupid game between them. She had had enough of waiting for this to ever happen. Slowly Jealousy was going to tear her heart apart, knowing he was off happy with _someone _else. Jealousy would always weaken that strength they had between them.

Ziva had walked all the way back to her apartment. She had no reason why but she felt alone in her heart, it was only a matter of time before one more of his escapades finally broke her on the inside. She had never been attached to him romantically, but the bond they had was different it was unusual, they way they would look at each other would dig all the way into the others soul, reading them, learning them, making them one with each other.

He knew her better than anyone, she knew him better than anyone, they just had that connection from the day they met that was hard to brake, made it had to look away. Their partnership was one of the strongest created, moving and working with each other without words, their bodies just had that flow with each other that was present there from the beginning.

It was like they were soul mates. She had asked him about soul mates once, taking that step forward, he made some stupid joke, he took the step back

She had tried to move on, she had Michael and she was beginning to fall away from Tony's pull he had on her, even though she knew that pull would be there no matter what, but at least it made it weaker when she had Michael. But then that same thing had dampened their relationship, Jealousy. Tony denied that he was jealous but she could see it in his eyes, he was jealous

When Ziva started to shy away from Tony he could feel it, then he had ended up killing Michael, Ziva's barrier from Tony. She was so mad at him, Tony would keep his distance from Ziva, still getting close but always taking the step back but when Ziva was with someone else and Tony became jealous he would push her so far. He would get in her face about things, snoop around her desk, ask her questions, he would pry until he found out.

It bugged Ziva that he would always get close and want to know everything when she was with someone else because _he _wouldn't open up to her when it mattered. Then he would ruin everything for her, he would somehow make the _competition_ go away and Ziva would be left alone again, and then Tony would keep his distance. It frustrated her when he didn't want her with someone else but he wouldn't take that step forward and have her himself.

His actions showed he didn't like her with anyone else but he seemed to freely go to others, what about what Ziva wanted? She didn't like to see him with anyone else, let alone hear about his 'night last night with some chick'. It broke her heart. Ever since Somalia she had been able to hide her hurt more and he seemed to be softer and more casual with his prying, but he still did it.

Sometimes they would hang out outside of work; it was nice and comfortable when they let down their walls. But when he took that step back they were back to the beginning again. Sometimes they would be on her couch watching a movie together, and when it ended and they realized how close they were sitting together and how comfortable it was to be like that with each other, he would move away and then say he should head home because its 'getting late'.

Or they were walking down the street or to their cars after a peaceful and cheerful dinner, when their hands accidentally brushed he would take a step away and say goodnight, and leave. Or they would be talking, and they would start _really _talking, when it would get to serious he would laugh it off with a joke of some sort. Again with the _jokes!_ She thought he had grown but every time something got too serious for him he would hide behind his mask with jokes.

Then at work everything would be back to normal, like he hadn't sudden left the night before. She went with it because she just always followed her heart and it was easier to go along with him even if he would always shy away from her.

But now as Ziva lay on her back in her bed thinking about it, she was starting to give up on Tony, Ziva wasn't getting any younger and she was tired of being alone. If Tony was going to be jealous when she tried to move on, which would be hard but she would try, he would have to deal with it because she had had enough, and she was tired of them playing this game.

She just hoped jealousy wouldn't shatter her heart, it was broken enough from him shying away from her love.

**Continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and added alerts or favourites to it. I'm glad you guys like this story, I was hesitant to post it at first but I'm glad I went through with it :)**

The next morning she slid that false mask over her features and buried her emotions deep in her heart. She greeted McGee cheerfully like she was the happiest person on the planet, McGee believed it. Then _he _walked in, with that oh so well known bounce in his step and that big grin plastered on his face.

"Morning probie's" he greeted them cheerfully.

"Morning" Ziva greeted casually, keeping up her normal appearance.

"Good Morning Tony" McGee said eyeing him suspiciously as to why he was in a good mood.

"Had a good night Tony?" McGee then asked and Tony turned to him with a big grin.

"As a matter of fact I did, went and had a nice dinner with a pretty lady and went back to hers after" Tony pronounced with a smirk.

"You know I think your getting too old for one night stands Tony" McGee stated and Tony pulled a face.

"Hey I'm in a prime condition for a man my age, and anyways everyone knows that I have more experience with woman than you slim-Tim, right Ziva?" Tony said turning to Ziva to back him up against McGee. Ziva looked up at Tony for a millisecond before looking back down at her desk and answering.

"Actually I think McGee would know how to treat a woman better than you Tony" Ziva answered firmly. McGee laughed and smirked at Tony.

"Whatever, shut up McVirgin" Tony grumbled. He looked over at Ziva wondering what had gotten her in a mood; normally she would play along with him when he teased McGee and Ziva sounded dead serious with her answer. Tony also noticed that when she looked up at him something wasn't right in her eyes, but he had no idea what.

Tony had made plans to ask her about it but they had been so busy that day with the case they had gotten that he hadn't had a moment to get her alone and ask if she was alright. Luckily the case had been short and was wrapped up by the end of the day as the killer had left large amounts of evidence at the crime scene.

Now they had just been let off for the night, but Ziva still stayed at her desk working. McGee had disappeared quickly and Gibbs was gone. Tony watched her for a moment still working away.

"You going home Ziva or you going to stay on there the whole night?" Tony said with a smile as he colleted his gun from the draw.

"I just have things I need to finish" she said not looking up at him. He found it weird that she had hardly met his gaze the whole day. He picked up his bag and walked over to the side of her desk.

"Well once you've finished maybe I could come over to yours and bring some Chinese? We could watch a movie or something?" he asked hopefully.

"Not tonight" she said without even pondering about the question.

"Ok well tomorrows Friday, movie night, so tomorrow then?" he asked.

"I'm busy" she said a little too quickly for his liking, and she still wasn't looking up at him. He was worried what was up.

"Yeah but we have it every Friday, don't tell me you double booked your evening?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit and maybe it would cheer her up. Ziva sighed.

"Tony I do not have to spend every Friday of my week watching movies with you alright" she snapped.

"But we have for the past three months, you love movie night" he explained.

"Yeah well people change Tony; you don't always get everything you want" she snapped again and when her eyes flicked up to his he saw something there in her eyes he didn't like the look of. When she looked away he took a step closer.

"Ziva, what's up?" he asked softly. She couldn't handle his gentle tone it just made her emotions start to twist in her heart and she didn't want to let them show. So she quickly grabbed her gun from the draw and grabbed her bag.

"Can you just leave me alone Tony" she said harshly as she pushed passed him. He was going to go after her but her harsh words hurt so much that he just stood there, unable to move his feet from their position on the floor. Ziva hadn't snapped at him like that in a very long time, the last time she had it was when he had gone out and talked with Michael at the café, when he had been prying into her personal life about Michael.

But the thing was he hadn't done that this time, yeah he had asked her about Mr Miami, he had only _asked _about him nothing more and that was at least over a month ago. He was puzzled to why she was mad, was she mad at him? He hadn't done anything that he remembered to make her this angry. He finally moved from his spot on the floor and decided to head to her apartment.

As he drove to hers he tried calling her, he called her three times and she didn't pick up once. He got to her apartment building and her car wasn't there but he still headed upstairs to her apartment anyways, she might have parked down the street so he would think she wasn't home. When he got to her apartment door he knocked a few times but he didn't get an answer. He sighed knowing she wasn't there and leant his back against her door and slid down to the floor. He ran his hand trough his short hair.

"Ziva what did I do to make you so mad?" he whispered to himself.

Ziva didn't head home, she knew he would go there looking for her, he had called her three times already. She just drove until she reached the one place she could hide from the world, whenever times were hard she would come here to escape. She climbed out of her car and walked up to the building, she went to the door, picking the lock, and she slipped inside the building. She walked down a hallway and went through a set of doors, leading her to her place of escape.

She walked into the dimly lit large dance room. The light from the moon shone through the windows at the top of the building, reflecting off the mirrors that covered the walls. She stood in the middle of the room and closed her eyes and just leant her head back and let her mind escape all the constrictions from thoughts she had running around in there.

She found peace in her mind here, it reminds her of when she was a small child when she did ballet, and she had not a care in the world. Her mother and her sister were alive and caring for her, her father didn't control her life, hadn't made her into a killer yet. So thinking of that time, having the familiar room as where she used to dance with all the freedom in the world, not a care in the world, it brought peace to her mind.

**How was the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow people have really taken a liking to this story, I love it! Thanks for all the great reviews guys. On with the next chapter…**

Ziva sat there for what seemed like only minutes but she had been sitting in the middle of the ballet dance floor for three hours straight, letting her mind go, escaping all her troubles. She sighed when she realized what the time was, 11:47pm, she really should go home and get some sleep, she had work tomorrow.

She locked up the dance hall she had broken into and got back into her car. Her phone was sitting on the dashboard and it was flashing at her, showing she had unread messages. She knew who they would all be from but she had to check just in case. She flipped open her phone and she had two more missed calls from _Tony_, and one new text message from, _Tony._ She opened it.

_Ziva I don't know what I did to make you mad at me but please can you call me back I'm worried about you. _

_-T_

She knew she couldn't go see him, he would be caring and worried which would make him bring out her emotions, and she didn't want that, she just wanted to move on and for everything to be ok. For them to be partners and friends, nothing in between like the always have been, she couldn't do that anymore it was to straining on her heart.

She drove her car back to her apartment, slightly resenting leaving the escape of the ballet dance hall that was so calming, when she was back in the surroundings of the real world her mind was whizzing with all those thoughts again. She pulled up to her apartment and headed upstairs to her floor. But when she got to her floor she stopped in her tracks.

Tony was slumped against her door, knees pulled up to his chest with his head rested on top of his knees, and it looked as though he was asleep. His cell phone sat next to him on the floor, she was surprised someone hadn't stolen it by now. She decided she wasn't in the mood to have this talk that he will persist to have with her right at this moment, so that meant she would have to find somewhere else to stay, because she defiantly wasn't getting into her apartment without waking him.

She knew who she could go to, she would always let Ziva stay no matter what, Abby had told her that she was welcome anytime she needed or just wanted to stay she could. So Ziva went back downstairs and climbed into her car, heading towards Abby's. She got to Abby's and knocked on the door, Ziva was welcome with a wide awake Abby who was dressed in her pajamas.

"Ziva, you didn't tell me you were coming over" Abby cheered as she enveloped Ziva in a big hug.

"I know Abby it was sort of a last minute decision, um is it alright if I could crash here tonight?" Ziva asked as Abby finally let her go.

"Yes if course you can" Abby replied smiling as she stepped to the side so Ziva could come in. Ziva walked in and put her overnight bag from her car on the floor behind the couch.

"Thanks Abby I really appreciate it" Ziva said. Abby went and sat on the couch and motioned for Ziva to follow her, which she did. When Ziva was seated beside her Abby spoke up.

"You know you're always welcome but what brings you to my humble home at this hour instead of your own apartment?" Abby asked gently. Ziva sighed but then gave a small smile, knowing she would have to explain _something _to Abby.

"I couldn't get to my apartment" Ziva said, it was true but not really explaining everything behind it.

"Why what happened? Did your street get closed off for some reason? Don't tell me your apartment building has that piping problem again?" Abby starting asking, Ziva shook her head.

"No, my apartment's fine, it's just um…" Ziva didn't really know how to explain it, was she just meant to tell the truth? _"Well you see Abby I can't get to my apartment because Tony is asleep in front of my door and I am trying to avoid talking to him because I have feelings for him but he keeps avoiding them and going and sleeping around with other woman so now I have had enough of this game we play and I am avoiding him" _Yeah that would go down really well.

"I just wanted to clear my head and didn't want to stay at mine alone tonight" Ziva explained, it was sort of true. Abby smiled gently and leant over and gave Ziva a big hug.

"Aw I am glad you came to me" Abby exclaimed, Ziva just smiled at her.

"Me too Abby" Ziva replied. After that they headed to bed, Ziva taking the couch.

Tony woke to the sound of someone talking to him softly.

"Son are you alright down there" a lady asked him. Tony opened his eyes and groaned when he felt a pain in his back and neck, where ever he had fallen asleep would not do well for his body today. Tony rubbed his hands over his eyes and looked up to see and elderly lady looking down at him.

"Oh hi, sorry" Tony said as he looked around and realized he had fallen asleep in front of Ziva's door in the corridor.

"You know Miss Ziva?" the old lady asked looking between Tony and the door behind him. Tony painfully got to his feet, he was sure when he stood up straight he heard his back crack, and he knew it did by the worried look on the old ladies face.

"Yeah, she's my partner at work" he explained.

"Well I don't think sleeping on the floor in front of her door was a very good idea, it sure doesn't sound like it was very healthy" the woman explained as she gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep I was just waiting for her to come home" he said returning her smile, even though his was forced.

"I guess she didn't come home last night then?" the old lady asked.

"No I guess she didn't" Tony replied with a light smile.

"Well I'm Ziva's neighbor from just across the hall, nice girl she is, always coming home at different hours of the night though. My names Betty" the older lady pronounced and held out her hand to Tony with a smile. Tony took it politely.

"Anthony DiNozzo, yeah we have different hours with the job we have" Tony explained.

"Yes we talked once; she said she worked at NCI…"

"NCIS" Tony finished for her and she smiled.

"Yes that's the one, well I do not want to hold you up any longer. Nice meeting you Anthony and hopefully your back survives the day" she said with a slightly worried look at his back.

"Please call me Tony, thank you Betty nice meeting you too" he replied and she have a curt nod and headed inside of her apartment.

Tony straightened his back more and heard a few more clicks. _Great today's going to be perfect, Ziva's mad at me and not talking to me and now I will have a terribly painful back all day._ Tony thought to himself as he began walking down the corridor. He looked at his watch and it read 7:15am. _Shit, Gibbs is going to kill me if I'm late. _Tony rushed down the stairs, even if his back was protesting; he didn't want Gibbs on his case.

By the time he got to work it was almost 8am and Gibbs was surly going to kill him for being late, well at least give him a head slap and be grumpy at him all day. Tony entered the bullpen to see everyone at their desks. McGee, **Gibbs **and **Ziva**. McGee he had no problem with but Gibbs was about to hand him his ass and Ziva was already mad at him for some reason he still didn't know why.

McGee and Gibbs looked up at him when he entered but Ziva continued what she was doing at her computer, Tony did catch her looking at him out of the corner of her eye though. As soon as he was seated at his chair Gibbs began his interrogation.

"DiNozzo you're late" Gibbs was obviously not happy about that fact.

"Yeah I know boss" Tony replied weakly and Gibbs gave him a once over, wondering what was up with his senior agent.

"Did you even go home last night DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked with eyebrows raised.

"No boss. Won't happen again" Tony said looking up at his boss. Gibbs knew he wasn't just at some 'girls' place but he wasn't going to pry into it, not unless he really had too.

"Right well get to work" Gibbs barked and then walked over to Tony and gave him a head slap before disappearing. Tony just sighed and started his awaiting paperwork, well that was until McGee decided to butt in when he saw Tony hold his back and groan in pain.

"So hard night last night then? I told you were too old" McGee smirked, motioning to Tony's back.

"Just shut up McGee" Tony snapped and McGee realized he wasn't in the best of moods today.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" McGee muttered, but Tony heard him.

"Actually I didn't wake up in a bed this morning thank you very much, I woke up sitting in a hallway, with my back in immense pain and it still is hurting like fuck so sorry if your so chipper this morning, I just don't feel so great myself and would like it if you could leave me alone for once" Tony spat angrily at McGee, with Ziva not talking to him and his back hurting like someone had run him over really made him not in the best of moods. McGee was looking at Tony with his mouth hanging open in shock at Tony's mood, even Ziva looked up at him in shock of just how angry he was.

"Fine if you are so shitty then I might just leave you alone" McGee announced a bit annoyed with Tony for snapping at him for whatever problems he had "I'm going to see Abby" McGee announced mainly to Ziva as he walked off to the elevator. Ziva looked up at Tony and was about to say something before he stopped her when he saw she was about to talk.

"Oh no, don't you start. Most of the reason I'm in such a fowl mood is because of you, first you snap at me then leave, then you don't answer my phone calls or texts, making me worried about you so I go to your apartment where you weren't but I waited and I fell asleep all night in front of your door in the corridor and now my backs killing me. So don't you start because you can't just talk to me when it _suits you,_ I don't want to hear it when you decide you want to start complaining about me" Tony snapped at her. His anger made her turn into a defensive mode.

"Maybe if you stayed out of my life for once you wouldn't have your problems, but no you always have to have things your way and stick your nose in my business, I'm sick of your shit Tony, sometimes Tony you are a jerk, you don't even relies how much you hurt me do you" she snapped back and his eyes widened at her comment.

"What?" he growled. She stood up from her desk letting her chair hit the cabinet behind her with a bang and she stormed off to the bathroom. He sat there for a moment thinking over her words. Then he stood up and followed her to the bathroom, he noticed that some agents were watching him, his and Ziva's argument must have been louder than they thought. He stormed into that bathroom and the door closed behind him loudly as he walked slightly closer to her back that was turned to him as she looked into the mirror.

"What?" he repeated still angry.

"Go away Tony" Ziva replied not facing him. Tony grabbed her arm to turn her around and she spun around when he did and her eyes bore into his.

"Tony why can't you just stop it for once!" she yelled. He felt immensely guilty when he saw tears in her eyes.

"Ziva" he said gently but she wouldn't have any of it.

"No Tony I have had enough of you, do you know what it's like when you do this to me? I can't take it" she continued.

"I don't know what I've done Ziva" he yelled back. She scoffed.

"Right so you don't realize it when you decide to comfort me and we go out to slightly romantic dinner just us, you come over and cuddle me on the couch, the things you say and the way you look at me, you know what I'm talking about you know what your doing but then you step back and go sleep with someone else, like spending time with me like we have means nothing and that it is just harmless and meant nothing to you Tony" she yelled, letting it all out made her feel more angry at him for what he was doing. Tony was speechless; he actually didn't know what to say to _that. _

"I'm not surprised you have nothing to say for your actions" Ziva snapped. Then she tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"It means everything to me Ziva" Tony stated.

"Sure Tony that's why you go around sleeping with other woman" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Ziva I'm still a male remember and I didn't want to have sex with you" Tony said, _Idiot, fucking idiot did you just say that?_ Tony though to himself, he noticed how Ziva closed her eyes and tried to force away her tears. _IDIOT_

"Ziva I didn't mean it like that" he tried softly. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"How were you meant to say it? I'm Tony DiNozzo the jerk who likes to sleep around with woman while I break my partner's heart because I don't want to sleep with her? Yeah I think that's how it goes" Ziva snapped at him and pushed him out of the way as she stormed out of the bathroom.

When he came out Ziva was gone, her bag from her desk was gone and everyone in the building was looking at him. They had obviously heard the whole thing.

"What are you all staring at!" he yelled angrily at them. They all moved and looked around somewhere else when he did. Then Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"What the hells going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled, obviously he heard Tony just yell at everyone. Tony knew he was defiantly dead now.

**Somebody's in trouble now, and with the unstoppable Gibbs haha hoped this chapter was good :) let me know what you think…**

**Hundan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your guy's reviews were so awesome and I know I always say that but its true :) **

**Anyways this is the end of my story, it is shorter than my others but this is how I want it to stop, ENJOY!**

Tony didn't have enough energy to calm down.

"Why is everyone on my case today!" Tony snapped at his boss. Gibbs gave him a hard glare at the raised tone Tony just used towards him.

"DiNozzo go home and pull your shit together, I want to see you here _on time_ and in a respectful mood on Monday, none of whatever problems you have brought with you today" Gibbs orders were strong towards Tony and Gibbs raised his voice at his senior field agent. Tony didn't say another word; he glared at his boss and then grabbed his things and walked out. When Tony was gone Gibbs looked around and noticed no one was in the bullpen.

"Where the heck is everyone?" he exclaimed loudly, he wasn't in the best of moods any more. One of the agents from the area next to the bullpen approached Gibbs carefully; he had seen and heard what had happened and he thought if he explained to the well known special agent Gibbs about his team maybe Gibbs would calm down a bit.

"Um Agent Gibbs?" the young agent said as he approached Gibbs.

"What do you want Adams'?" Gibbs growled.

"Well I thought I would let you know, agent McGee went downstairs and agent David left the building, she took her things so I don't think she's coming back" Adams explained, Gibbs looked at the young agent and wondered how much he knew about what was going on.

"Why did agent David leave?" Gibbs asked.

"Um she and agent DiNozzo had a big fight and she left, she looked pretty upset" he explained. Gibbs nodded. Those two were always bickering but yet they seemed to care for each other.

"Ok thanks Adams" Gibbs replied. Adams nodded and walked back to his desk while Gibbs picked up his phone and dialed Ziva's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"David" Ziva said in a shaky voice, Gibbs knew she was or had been crying and he also knew it took a lot to make her cry.

"Ziver are you alright? How come you left the office?" Gibbs asked.

"I have to take the rest of the day off sick, I wasn't feeling great Gibbs" Ziva replied and Gibbs knew she was lying but he would let her be, he couldn't force her back into the office when she was emotionally upset about something that Tony did.

"Just make sure it's sorted out before Monday" Gibbs replied. Ziva knew he knew she was lying and he knew something by the sounds of things and she read the underlying message he gave her. Whatever she and Tony had a problem with it had to be fixed before they return to work.

"Ok Gibbs" she replied before hanging up. She wasn't looking forward to sorting this problem out with Tony but she knew it would have to be done.

Gibbs knew something was up between his two agents. They were close lately but he knew they weren't sleeping together, but something must have come between them for the fight they had had. If Tony's mood was anything to go by he knew it was something deep, and the fact Ziva was crying over something that had happened made it even worse. Gibbs had long forgotten about rule twelve as Tony and Ziva seemed to be doing things right and he didn't mind if it made his team work better.

But after this incident he was thinking it was a bad idea to forget about that rule, if they couldn't sort out their problems he would sadly have to move one to another team because them working in foul moods with each other would be dangerous to the whole team.

Ziva had made it home to her apartment after she had been called by Gibbs. She had cried as she drove, Tony had finally made her emotions burst at the seams. She ran up to her apartment and slammed the door before collapsing on her bed. She was sure she would be moved to another team because of what had happened. She didn't want that, she would miss McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, even Palmer. And even though her mind told her not to and how angry she was with him right now, she would miss Tony.

She couldn't believe she could miss him after what he does to her, but sometimes you can't fight love and she knew getting over Tony was going to be the hardest thing she ever did, harder than shooting her half brother Ari, and that was considered very hard. She heard her apartment door open and she immediately grabbed her gun that was still at her side holster.

She wiped her tears from her eyes and carefully exited her bedroom into the hall, holding her gun up, ready to defend from her intruder. She walked down the hall and when she got half way someone entered the hall coming right at her. At the start she was about to shoot before she registered just who it was. She contemplated shooting him anyways but she knew she couldn't actually shoot him.

"Ziva put the gun down" Tony exclaimed and held up his hands in defense. He almost wet his pants when he walked into the hallway with her pointing the gun at him with deadly anger in her eyes.

"Tony get out" she yelled, not putting the gun down, which worried him. She wasn't going to shoot him but she figured if he thought she might shoot him he would leave her alone.

"Ziva I'm not leaving, if your going to shoot me just do it!" he yelled back. She gripped her gun tighter before lowering it. A single tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek, did he really think she would actually shoot him? That thought made her sad if he really did. He took a step forward when she did.

"Don't come any closer to me" she snapped, she became angry again.

"Ziva why are you doing this to me?" he asked, trying to be calm with her.

"Me doing this to you? Seriously Tony" she scoffed in anger.

"What. Have. I. Done. To. You?" he asked, his anger coming back again.

"Tony if you cannot figure it out yourself that is your fault" she snapped and when he took a step forward she took one back. For a moment he just looked at her thinking over the conversation in the bathroom earlier.

"So you are mad at me for taking you to dinner and getting close to you?" he asked.

"No Tony I have no problem with that but the fact is every time you LEAVE when things get too much for you to handle, then you go off and sleep with other woman. I thought you had changed Tony but no your life still resolves around sex and nothing but that and I guess you don't want anything from me because you don't want to have sex with me or get close to me, but if that is so why do you do the things you do to me, leading me on thinking you want something more from me when you don't" Ziva yelled at Tony, he was an idiot sometimes and she hated that she loved him.

"Ziva" he said softly, he stepped forward and she reached forward and pushed him away harshly.

"No Tony just leave I can't handle this" she snapped and looked down as a few more tears escaped her eyes. Tony stepped forward again and went to grab her arms. But she began hitting him away.

"Tony don't!" she screamed at him but he continued to get closer and she couldn't get away from him, she began hitting his chest and trying to push him away. But he pulled her close to his chest, stopping her from hitting him as her hands were trapped against his chest.

"Tony stop it" she whisper yelled. Then the next thing he knew she was breaking down crying in his arms, shaking as the tears ripped through her. He was too close and it was making the emotions erupt from her. He brought his finger to her jaw and lifted her eyes to his. When he did he couldn't help it and he kissed her softly. He felt her kiss back for a millisecond before she ripped herself from his arms and looked at him.

"I hate you" she said and stumbled backwards and went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. He went to the door and tried opening it but she had sat against it so he couldn't get in, he could hear her crying through the door.

"Ziva can you listen to what I have to say for once? There is only one reason why I pull away from you, its because I want you so much, I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to start a life with you and I pull away because I am worried I will muck this up, I don't want to ruin what we have so I have tried to make it have a bit of distance" he spoke through the door to her, he could feel his own tears prick at his eyes.

"I have sex with other woman to try and keep myself from jumping you, we both know that would put things at the next level and I don't want to ruin what I have with you. I don't want to have sex with you Ziva I want to make love with you. I care way too much for you and I am always worried that I will ruin it, I know you hate me and I will leave you alone" he said, he leant his forehead against the door.

"I love you Ziva" he said before standing up and heading down the hallway, leaving her alone like she wants. He could feel the tears run down his cheeks now.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard her bedroom door open and Ziva softly call his name. He turned and looked at her, the tears stained her cheeks, and he knew he wouldn't look any better than she did.

"I love you Tony" she said softly. He looked at her, she looked at him and then all of a sudden they were both hastily walking towards each other. They met in the center and his lips crashed down on hers in a searing kiss. He brought both his hands up to cup her cheeks and hers rested softly around his neck. When they ran out of air they pulled back and their foreheads rested together.

"Don't think for one second that you could ever ruin this by getting closer to me" Ziva said softly.

"I'll never let you go" he whispered.

"Promise?" she asked in a whisper.

"I promise" he whispered back and he gently leant down and kissed her lips.

Sometimes the realization of what is really between two people is shown from the effects of jealously, sometimes that jealously can lead to secrets being revealed and emotions brought to the surface. Ziva knew that from this day forward she wouldn't be jealous of Tony, Tony was hers and he had picked up the pieces of her shattered heart and glued it back together with his love for her, which he would never shy away from again.

**Hope you liked it! **

**You were all so wonderful with this story and I thank you so much for reading.**

**Hundan**


End file.
